Forgotten Memories
by li'miss sunshine
Summary: Jonas. Nick's best friend moves to where they are. The only problem is that she has amnesia. ON HIATUS
1. Meeting The New Girl

Hey everyone! I'm Li'miss Sunshine! This is going to be my first fanfiction story! So be warned if it sucks! The idea came to me at like 5:00-6:00 am so it might be really random! Please enjoy!

Summary: Nick's best friend moves to where they are. The only problem is that she has amnesia.

Disclaimer: I so totally wish I owned Disney! That's not ever going to happen. But I do own Samantha Kenndy.

**NPOV** (Nick's Point of View)

"Nick! NICK! **NICK!!!"**

I was walking down the hall to get to my first class when I saw Joe running down the hall as fast as he could towards me. "WHAT?!?!"

**BAM!**

I was on the floor, my books flying, and Joe on top of me.

"Ouch…. What was that for?" I ask while try to push him off and sit up at the same time.

"Have you seen the new girl?" He just simply asked while picking up his books.

"No I hav-" I stopped. I saw a timid looking girl who was staring at the ground. She was walking with Ms. Snark who was talking a mile a minute. I began to study the girl. Some was just so intriguing about her. I felt as if I had met her before. She was a brunette and her hair was straight. I couldn't see her face since she was looking at the ground.

_**RING**_

"Come on Nick! We're going to be late!!" Joe yelled dragging me along.

I didn't get to see her again until third period. I was sitting waiting for Ms. Snark to come because for some reason, she was running late. I decided to think of a new song so if we ever need one, I would have on ready. When I looked up, I saw her. She was came in with Ms. Snark and was standing by the door.

"Class? Class! **CLASS!**" Ms. Snark yell. Everyone settled down right away. "This is Samantha. She is a new student attending Horace Mantis Academy. I want everyone to treat her with respect. Got it?" She asked us. We all nodded. "Samantha dear, you may sit beside Nick."

Samantha. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. I just wasn't able to figure out what.

As she made her way over, I smiled and said "Hey. My name is Nick. Nice to meet you." She just smiled a small smile and softly said "Hi Nick."

After class, Ms. Snark approached me and ask "Nick, would you please take Samantha to her next class? I believe it's Biology."

"No problem Ms. Snark. That just happens to be my next class too." I replied glad to find out more about this mysterious girl that seemed so fimillar. "Now sweetheart, stay with Nick okay?"

"I will." She whispered softly her gaze on the floor.

We left the room and began walking down the hallway in silence.

**Okay. So that was chapter one! Tell me what you think of it and should I continue or not! Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**


	2. I Know You!

**Hi! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. So here is chapter two! (Still trying to figure out fanfiction so there might be a few changes)**

**Shout out to SilvanBeauty12 for being the first to Story Alert this! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey mom?**

**Mom: yes?**

**Me: Did we buy Walt Disney yet?**

**Mom: No. The cable company is still has glitches**

**Me: Darn**

**NPOV**

"So… Where are you from?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um… I don't remember…" Samantha whispered quietly. "The doctor told me I have amnesia. So basically I don't remember anything that happened in my life so far."

"Wow. That must really be hard on you." I responded. We got to the classroom, sat down and began class.

----

"Hey Kevin," I called when I saw my brother. "I'm going to stay after school studying, okay? Tell Mom and Dad I'm going to be late!"

"Okay Nick! Hey did you see that could that looked like a rabbit coming?! I was so cute!"

"Sure Kevin…. See you at home!" I called as I rushed off to the library.

----

When I got to the parking lot, I saw a familiar brunette hair sitting on the ground hunched over. As I walked closer, I began to realized the girl was Samantha. So I sit down beside her and asked "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

----

**SPOV **(Samantha Point of View)

I slowly raised my head to see Nick and suddenly I had a flashback.

_I saw a little 5 year old girl being teased. She was sitting in the sandbox while the older kid destroyed her sandcastle. She was crying. _

"_Leave her alone!" Three boys and one blond hair girl yelled at the kids teasing her. When the kids left the youngest boy sat beside and asked "Are you okay?"_

I was teased when I was younger? At lease I had friends that cared for me.

"Samantha? Are you okay?" Nick asked shaking he was shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered something!" I exclaimed. I was so excited.

"That's amazing! But why are you still here?" Nick asked.

"Oh! Right! Well, I kind of forgot my way home." I answered embarrassed.

"Well, where do you live?" He asked full of concern.

"Um… beside a firehouse on… um… I forgot. But Mom says it's really close to the school. Like the closest one."

"The closest firehouse would be… well my house!" He responded

"You LIVE in a fire house?" I asked. "Never heard of that before."

"Well yeah. We do!" He said. "You want to come over?"

"Sure! But I'll have to tell my mom and get change. Can you drop me off and then I come over to your place?"

"Sure, why not? I don't see anything wrong with that plan." Nick said while getting up. He put his hand out from me.

**NPOV**

When Samantha grabbed my hand, I felt an electric shock run down my spine. It also felt so familiar as well. Why is this girl so familiar to me?! I kept asking myself.

Once we got to her house, there was a car on the drive way. "Mom must me home by now. Oh I hope she isn't worried." Samantha said. We go to her door and she began to search her bag for her key. She brought it out and unlocked her door. "Come on in Nick!"

"Sammy?" I heard a woman ask. "Is that you?"

"Yes mom! It's me! Sorry I was so late!" Samantha replied. "I forgot where we lived but a friend help me out!"

Samantha's mother walked out and I gasped. "Mrs. Kenndy?"

"Nick? Is that you?" She said at the exact same time.

----

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I'm basically improving while I write but I have the main plot.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Sammy?

**Hey everyone! Today was my second day of school so yeah… I'm going to try to post more often but with school and this being my first year in high school and swimming Mon-Fri, it's going to be really hard. But I have ideas stored in my head so you guys are lucky!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Sammy (Samantha)**

**XXX**

**SPOV**

Huh? I was so lost as so as Nick called my mom and my mom apparently knew Nick. That's when I realized Nick was looking back and forth between me and my mom looking shocked. My mom on the other hand just was smiling widely. That and the silence went for about 5 minutes (pretty long if you count it out) and I finally said really softly, looking at the ground, "Does this mean I knew Nick before I lost my memories?"

"Sweetie," Mom said addressing Nick, "Why don't you tell her?"

Nick looked like he was still in shock but said, "We were best friends since kindergarten. Then… My family moved away and we weren't able to keep in touch. Woah…" He looked lost in a thought.

I was so confused. Was Nick the little boy in my memorie? Who were the people with him then? Maybe that's why I felt to safe with him. He stood up for me when I couldn't myself.

"Well…" I said softly trying to take everything in, "I'm going to go over to his house okay mom?"

"Sure!! Stay for as long as you want sweetie! Just make sure you come back in time for dinner okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be right back." I called as I raced upstairs to go change.

**XXX**

**NPOV**

As soon as Samantha was upstairs Mrs. Kenndy turned to me. "I really hope you can bring back her memories Nick. She's hasn't gotten a new memoire for 2 weeks. I really am beginning to worry."

"Is she really my Sammy?" I asked still in shock. She looked so different. She was much paler and skinnier. She looked like glass. But she always was so delicate. I began to grin. I really had my Sammy back! I would really cherish the time I had with her this time.

When she came down she tripped on the stairs. Luckly I was able to catch her because I was so close. I felt the electric shock run up me just like every time I touched her.

**XXX**

**SPOV**

When Nick touched me, I felt a huge wave of electricity go through me that feel so soothing and warm. When Nick steadied me he pulled me into a hug. "Still the same Sammy," he whispered in my ear, "always falling a hurting yourself so badly." When he pulled away, I felt cold. I missed he touch even with him so close to me.

"Let's go now," I said.

**XXX**

**NPOV**

We decide to walk over to my house. When we got to the door, we heard a loud girly scream coming from my house.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

We began to sprint in the direction the noise came from and found….

**XXX**

**HAHA! I'm evil! But really you're going to hate me because it's… while I won't give it away. But send be your ideas! Because I had one but it's not that great… LOL! Thanks sooooo sooo sooo much to LJSkywalker! I loved the review so much! I shall cherish it forever! Also thanks to everyone who fav and sub to this story! Many thanks to all!**

**Li'miss Sunshine.**


	4. Meeting the Gang

**Hey world! Or anyone who happens to be reading this sentence! This is week 2 and a bit of school so yeah… Sorry I haven't updated but as you know, I make it up as I go even though I have it planed out in my brain….**

**Also think of Samantha (called either Sammy or Sam) as a mix of Macy and Stella. So she's sporty, not as good as Macy, and fashionable. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't think is necessary to say that I own nothing because if I did, I would be writing on fanfiction? **

**XXX**

**NPOV**

As soon as we hear the scream, Sammy and I looked at each other and ran. Sammy being on the track team and all easily beat me to my front door. She kept running and I tired to catch up. When I got upstairs, the first thing I saw was Joe and Kevin hiding behind Stella, who was rolling her eyes.

"KILL IT!" Joe yelled and Stella.

"NO! Don't kill it!" Kevin cried, "It's part of nature!"

"Well then you get rid of it Kevin," Joe exclaimed.

"EWWWW! NO!!!"

Stella just stood there for a bit while the bickering continued then walked away to get a fashion magazine.

"KILL IT!"

"NO!"

"KILL IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUITE!?!?!" I finally yelled unable to handle all the noise.

Kevin and Joe both became quite and looked at me. "Finally. Joe go and try to get rid of it with out killing it." I said.

"Me?!?!!? How died and made you in charge Nick?"

"Just GO JOE! Hey! That rhymed! GO JOE!" Kevin began chanting

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Then we heard a quite giggle. Then it became louder and louder and louder. We all turned. Sammy was on the floor laughing her guts out. Kevin and Joe looked confused while I began to smile. I looked over at Stella and she looked frozen and shocked. Joe walked up to her and began waving his arm in front of her face.

"Stella? Stells? Earth to Stella, anybody home?" he sighed. "STELLA THERE'S KEVIN WEARING PLAD AND STRIPES!" He yelled in her ear.

"HUH!?!? WHAT!? THAT IS SO A FASHION NO KEVIN!" She yelled springing in to action. "Wait, Kevin still in his uniform."

"Yes thanks for join us again Stells." Joe said. "You spaced out for a bit. Care to explain why?"

Stella walked over to me and whispered "Is that who I think it is?" She looked at me wondering. I nodded I'm pretty sure she knew it was Sammy. Sammy and Stella were really close.

"SAMMY!" Stella screamed and ran to her and gave her a big bear hug. Sammy looked confused and scared. "Nick… who is this?" Sammy said softly. Stella gasped.

"You don't know who I am?" Stella looked broken. I walked over to the pair. "Stells, Sammy has amnesia. She doesn't remember much. Sammy, this is Stella. She's one your best friends before we moved."

"Wait Sammy?" Joe stepped in. "Wow. You look so pale."

"Joe!" Stella exclaimed and slapped his arm. "Ouch…" He said rubbing his arm what did I do wrong?"

Stella did a quick eye roll and said, "come on, Joe I'll tell you else where. Sammy by the way, I love your top!"

**XXX**

After I showed Sammy our home, she said she had to go.

"BYE!!!" We all yelled while she walked home. As soon as the door closed Kevin said "So what are we going to do with the spider?"

**XXX**

**Sorry it was such a short chapter. It's a filler chapter. But don't worry! Drama shall come soon (more like tragic for Sam.) So stay tuned!**

**Please review! As my dance teacher says "Feedback is a wonderful thing!"**


	5. Moving In, New Talentshow and Nightmares

**Hey everyone! Hate me? Probably do. After all, I haven't up dated in SOOOOOOO long! But please review cause I need self-esteem for this story to end faster!!!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing (no duh)**

**P.S: This chapter in 2 weeks after the last one. AKA, Sam has meet Macy already.**

**XXX**

**NPOV**

Wow. Two weeks sure gone by quickly with Sammy. Almost every time we hang out together, she gets her memories back! And we hang out even more often because her mom has to travel a lot and she works a lot as well!

But being with Sam reminds me of everything that happened when we were kids. I remember I always got jealous when she was with my brothers and not me, or even worst, when she was with a guy I didn't know! But I can't tell her all this… It would just creep her out and we would loose our friendship…

**XXX**

**SPOV**

"Hi Mom, I'm home!" I yell. No response. I went in to the kitchen and saw a note.

_Dear Sammy,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you in person but there was such a last minute thing I couldn't do anything about it. One of my co-workers was suppose to go to over seas but came down with the flu. So I have been sent in his place. Hopefully I won't be there long but who knows? I have already asked Mrs. Jonas if you wanted to stay over since I know how you have staying alone and how much you enjoy the brother's company. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S My flight number is 123456 _**(I'm not really sure how flight numbers go but we'll just go with that XD)**

Wow… well Mom was sure right about me being alone! Well I ran upstairs, grabbed what I needed, and ran to the fire house. I was over there so often; I even have my own key like Stella!

"Hi guys, anyone home?" I called out.

"We're up here!" I heard Kevin responded.

**XXX**

**NPOV**

I was lying on my bed trying to think of a new song, but I kept thinking about Samantha. She was more or less the same as I remember. It was just wonderful to have her back again. I can't believe how lucky I am…

"BOO!"

I jumped. There she was giggling like mad at me. "HEY! Unfair!" I yelled.

"Aw… Sorry Nick… I just thought…" She looked like she was about to cry. Oh my gosh. I made want to cry!

"Oh my gosh… Sorry Sammy… Please don't cry…" I begged trying as hard as I could to make her happy. Then, she started laughing. "GOTCHA!" she smiled. Ugh. Not again. Did I mention how much of an amazing actress she is?

"When will he learn," I heard Joe mumble. "Me, Stella and Kevin are going to go out for a bit okay Nick? You two try not to burn down the house again… please," he called out.

"Hey! We were five! How could we know!" I tried to defend us.

"Oh my gosh! I just go a new memory! Wow… we really did almost burn the house down." Sammy cried laughing.

"Hey what's with all the bags, Sam?" I asked since I just noticed.

"Oh yeah! My mom is out of town so know I get to stay over! Mom already asked yours so don't worry."

"Awesome! Well let help put your stuff away! Race you to the guest bed!" I cried as I ran with two of her bags.

"Hey! No fair Nick!" Sam yelled after me.

**XXX**

**SPOV**

(After everyone comes back and her stuff is put away at dinner.)

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the talent show?" Mr. Jonas said.

"What talent show?" I asked.

"The one at the Children's Hospital. I think you guys should do something! All the children would be so happy!"

"Good idea Dad!" Nick said. "I think Sammy should join us!"

"ME?!?!" I nearly chocked. "Um… I'm not sure… Maybe… I think about it."

"Yeah! Sammy you're a good singer! You should go for it!"

"I might… Let me think it over okay?"

"Fair enough," Mr. Jonas said. I gave him a grateful smile.

**XXX**

_(Later that night)_

_I was suck in this could dark room. There was no door or window. _

"_Nick? Kevin? Joe? Somebody please help me!" I called frantically. Suddenly a projector appeared. All the images of my childhood passed through. Soon it reached the present. Then finally it reached the future, but it played so fast. All I saw was that I was a funeral. And Mrs. Jonas was crying. Suddenly the projector disappeared as soon as it appeared. _

"_Who died? Oh my gosh! It was Nick! That's my Mrs. Jonas was crying!" I yelled at myself. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. "I never got to tell him I loved him! Or say goodbye! NO!"_

"Sammy! Wake up!" I awoke up staring into Nick's face. "Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare! You were thrashing and screaming!"

"I'm… fine…" I whispered brokenly. The video was true. Everything in the past and present matched what I remember and what's happening right now…

"Sammy?" Nick looked concerned.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered and we walked over to his bed, me still shaking from the nightmare. I didn't know what else to do. But as soon as I curled up to him and he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe and fell asleep almost immediately.

**XXX**

**Again Sorry for not updating often but I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! So many things had happened to Sam! Find out if Nick does die or not in the next chapter!**


End file.
